1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cameras, and more particularly to auto-focus cameras.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, various forms of auto-focus cameras have been proposed and have found practical use.
Most auto-focus cameras are made with the range finding system for auto-focus arranged in the upper part of the camera, that is, in the neighbourhood of the viewfinder.
Therefore, the total height of such a camera amounts to the length of the film supply chamber plus that of the range finding system, and thereby much higher, thus contributing to the drawback of incompatibility with an advance in the compactness of the system.